


The Machinists in My view

by TheMaskedShadow



Category: (Its a book series), The Machinists, The Machinists by Greg Andrews
Genre: Also this is in my own universe., Bye now, F/M, The McCollums are not blood related. Youd know that if you read the books., They are in the same Mage Family, They share a last name only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedShadow/pseuds/TheMaskedShadow
Summary: This is were anything can happen. You can request stuff to happen between some of the many characters. Im sad that not many people know about this wonderful universe known as the Machinists.





	The Machinists in My view

**Author's Note:**

> The Machinists belong to Greg Andrews. NOT ME. I only own what happens past the past events that took place from books 1-4. as in Fracture, Splinter, Martyr, and Capture. I also own my OFC's, Galley, Kaily, Mandy, and Carly McKalister. Yay Y's. Have fun and may the odds be ever in your favor.

Mason was getting annoyed. He was sitting on the porch of the newly built McCollum Manor. One that Leira and Liam's dad would not approve of. He knew that right above him, the McKalister siblings, Galley, Kaily, Mandy, and Carly were talking non-stop. Really, no stoping. PLaying in front of him were some of the younger McCollum mages. They were helping Erik cut down some trees. Why, that was a question that was currently on a trend of mystery. So was, When, how, what, and No. Yes, no was currently a question. According to Liam to anyway. Way to go Liam, Mason thought, you just made question book history.   
Suddenly, water splashed down ontop of him. Katlynn, one of the mages, was standing nearby. Mason got up and glared at her. "What? SO were just going around and dowsing who we want now? HuH?" MAson took another step. He suddenly concertrated on her head, which was bright red, and his hand caught on fire. IT didnt burn him because it was his fire. HE then shot it towards her. HEr hair was even more on fire than what it normally looked like. He heard laughing from the balcony. Mason looked up just in time to see Mandy ram her elbow into Kaily's ribs. "Ow! Mandy!" She said. They started fighting and Mason rolled his eyes. He looked around there were a lot of red heads that day. Not just naturally.


End file.
